


A Little More Date Me

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Patrick says no when Pete asks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Date Me

**Author's Note:**

> srry idk if this is that good. working on some PWP that should be up tomorrow tho. so enjoy this little petericky thing that's been in my drafts for forever.

Today was the day. 

Pete was going to ask Patrick out and he wasn't going to stammer or blush or do anything of the things he did when he had rehearsed his little speech in the mirror. No, he was going to be smooth and suave and Patrick was totally going to be charmed and was going to say yes and they were going to go on a date and get married and have adopted kids and live in a house with a white picket fence. 

So maybe he was thinking far ahead, but really this was Patrick he was going to ask out, the golden boy he's been in love with for forever. They were perfect for each other and were best friends. How could Pete have not fallen in love with him? 

He's mostly confident Patrick will say yes to him. Pete's seen Patrick checking him out sometimes, blushing a little at physical contact, and Patrick hasn't told him to fuck off after he flirts. Pete really thinks he's going to say yes.

Pete waits in the living area of the tour bus for Patrick to wake up. It's nearing two p.m. and while Pete loves him, was it necessary for him to sleep that much? Of course, they had played a pretty tiring show the night before. Warped Tour in general was just pretty tiring. So Pete occupies himself by watching shitty dramas and staring at the door leading to their bunks, willing Patrick with his mind to wake up. 

Finally, finally, finally, Patrick stumbles out in pajama pants and a tshirt that's ridden up, showing off pale skin, his bed head atrocious and pink lips open in a yawn. "Morning, 'Trick!" Pete greets him, chuckling when he sees him startle and jump. Pete's heart swells just by looking at him, perfect and sleepy. He's head over heels for Patrick and it's a surprise he hasn't noticed yet. 

"Asshole." Patrick grumbles as he sees Pete. Pete opens his arms and, to no surprise, Patrick heads straight for him, curling next to him on the couch. Sleepy Patrick loves cuddling. "How do you wake up so early?" Patrick asks, slightly muffled by Pete's shirt.

"The trick is to never sleep. Also, three in the afternoon isn't early." The older man says. Patrick mutters something he doesn't catch, most likely an insult. Pete tousles his hair and messes it up even further before gathering his courage and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Hey, Patrick? Can I ask you something?" Pete begins, voice sounding nervous even to his own ears. Shit, he wasn't supposed to sound nervous. Whatever, he could make it work. Patrick catches the tone and looks up, scooting back a bit. He raises his eyebrows in expectation and gives Pete a curious look. Pete could get lost in his eyes, but he snaps his gaze away from them, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. "Um, would you want to get dinner sometime? As, as a date? Maybe?" Pete asks, forcing all the words out. He doesn't stammer, thank god, and he doesn't blush. Maybe he blushes a little but he'll never admit it.

Patrick's eyes widen and he very, very, very quickly says, "No." One word is all it takes and Pete's heart sinks, breaking into a million little pieces. Patrick blushes, turning red in a matter of seconds. Pete briefly wonders if Patrick even realizes that he just shattered Pete's heart. This whole thing is a mess and Pete is totally not close to upset and dejected tears.

"Oh. Okay." Pete manages to say. His voice is tiny and choked. He stands, pushing Patrick off of him, and runs out of the room and to his bunk, climbing in and wrapping himself in blankets. He sniffs and tries to hold the tears in, but they fall. He's been in love with Patrick for years, how couldn't Patrick see that? 

He wallows for a while before realizing that just because he was in love with Patrick didn't mean Patrick was in love with him. This newfound realization- one he really should have discovered earlier- makes him even more upset. Pete continues to sulk, the occasional sniff coming from him.

He doesn't know how much time passes before there's soft footsteps and a pale hand drawing back the bunk curtain. It's Patrick, biting his lush bottom lip and looking nervous. "Hey," he says quietly, placing his other hand on the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier." And he does genuinely sound sorry, which makes Pete feel even worse.

Pete shrugs and looks away. It's... It's not okay but. He'll get over it. In a couple years maybe. "It's not like, super okay with me but if you don't like me like that then it's cool. I- I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship." Pete tells him all this in a single breath, daring to look up at him. Patrick looks upset, something that confuses and angers Pete. Patrick has no right to be upset, it was Pete whose heart was just broken! He's about to say just that when the younger man opens his mouth to speak.

"Fuck, Pete. I didn't- I was- I mean... I was surprised earlier, okay? I thought you were joking or I was- I was dreaming, but um, well, you're not. If- if I had known you weren't like, joking or whatever, I'd have said yes. Right away." Patrick stammers out, biting so hard on his bottom lip he must be drawing blood. "I was afraid." 

Pete stares at him wordlessly for a few moments before laughing, bright and loud. Patrick is saying yes. To a date with Pete! And maybe more! His broken, shattered heart is mending itself quickly, replacing empty spots with Patrick. "Really? We're gonna date?" Pete asks, his grin threatening to split his face into two. "This is so awesome!" He fist pumps and Patrick laughs, climbing into the bunk and settling beside Pete, who immediately wraps his arms around him.

"We are. We totally are."

**Author's Note:**

> comments on what you thought are super duper appreciated!


End file.
